


Raincheck

by pardonmeforyelling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Trans Character, tomedd is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pardonmeforyelling/pseuds/pardonmeforyelling
Summary: Tom and Edd want to go on a double date, but Matt and Tord have other plans.





	Raincheck

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something soft, sue me

Matt leaned in closer to his mirror, staring intently at his reflection. This required the utmost concentration. Careful… careful…

The door bangs open, startling Matt and sending the makeup brush skittering across his temple. Matt lets out a frustrated groan, his eyeliner ruined. “Dammit Tord!”

A pair of hands come to rest on his shoulders. “Sorry babe.” Tord presses a kiss to his hair before catching his eyes in the mirror. “Tom and Edd say they're going to leave without us.”

Matt rolls his eyes. “What's the point of us going on a double date with them anyway? The two only have eyes for each other these days.” 

Tord lets out a non-committal hum, leaning against Matt’s back. “To tell the truth, I'm not feeling much for going out anyway.”

Matt squints up at his reflection, catching the heavy bags under his eyes. “Were you up all night working again?” 

Tord glances away, shrugging sheepishly. “Maybe.” 

Matt sighs, lifting hand to rest over one of Tord’s. “What do you say you spend the evening in with me then?”

Tord’s gaze moves back to him, a slow smirk spreading across his face. “Oh?”

Matt stands, gently lifting Tord’s hands off his shoulders and cupping them between his own. “I think my hard-working man deserves a treat.” 

“I would be inclined to agree,” Tord purrs, lifting a hand to cup Matt’s face, thumb pressing at his lips. 

Matt takes it into his mouth, licking around the digit and sucking, letting his eyes flutter closed. 

Tord gently pulls the thumb back, pressing a quick kiss to Matt’s lips before swiping it over the botched line beside his eye. 

Matt laughs and pushes him back towards the bed. Tord stumbles over his feet a bit but lets himself be herded backwards without protest, gripping Matt’s hips for support. 

He collapses onto the mattress when the back of his knees collide with the bed, staring up at Matt almost reverently now. 

Matt ducks down, cupping Tord’s face and pulling him into a deep kiss. Tord sighs contentedly, sliding his hands down to trace Matt’s thighs. 

Matt gives a little shiver and pulls back, gently prying Tord’s hands off his legs before kneeling down. 

Tord sucks in a breath, hands immediately flying to Matt’s hair. Matt lets out a pleased noise, pressing kisses along Tord’s denim-clad thighs. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, kissing his zipper. 

Tord huffs. “You know I always love seeing you between my legs.” 

Matt rolls his eyes, unbuttoning Tord’s jeans and slowly working them down. “You know what I mean. Are you okay with me topping? Want to make you feel good.” 

Tord groans, kicking his trousers away. “God yes, please.” 

Matt chuckles, shrugging off his jacket, prompting Tord to yank his hoodie over his head. Matt follows suit before placing his hands back on Tord’s thighs, gently massaging the skin. 

Tord let out a pleased hum, leaning back on his elbows. Matt's fingers trail over his boxers, pressing between his legs. The fabric there is already wet, and Tord groans as Matt starts rubbing teasingly. 

“Really?” Matt asks with a cheeky grin. 

Tord runs a hand through Matt’s hair again, coaxing his head closer. “It's not my fault my boyfriend is so irresistible.”

Matt snorts, pressing a kiss to Tord’s inner thigh. “Relax, you've already got me in bed. No amount of sweet-talk is going to make me speed up.” 

Tord whines dramatically, tipping his head back. “Matt, baby-”

A loud bang at the door makes them both jump. “C’mon you two, we were serious about leaving!” Tom shouts. 

“Then piss off, Thomas!” Matt calls back. “You lot can eye-fuck each other without us being present!”

Tord lets out a throaty chuckle, giving Matt another insistent little tug. Matt turns back to him, pressing kisses along his hips now. He can hear Tom’s exasperated sigh and receding footsteps, followed shortly by the front door opening and closing. 

Matt pulls Tord’s boxers down, flinging them off with the rest of their clothes. He returns his fingers, teasing around his clit for a moment before pressing one in, finding Tord soaked. 

Matt’s dick throbs the same time Tord lets out an airy little moan. Matt pulls his finger back, tracing around Tord’s folds before popping it in his mouth. 

Tord huffs, but before he can open his mouth to complain Matt ducks in, swiping the flat of his tongue over his lips. 

Tord shudders, moving both hands to Matt's hair. Matt laps at his clit, tracing down over his entrance before moving back up. 

When Tord starts nearly grinding against his face, Matt grips his thighs, pinning him in place as he plunges his tongue into his cunt. 

Tord moans, pressing his heels against Matt’s back, trying to urge him closer. 

Matt eats him out in earnest for several minutes, his jaw getting sore and his pants feeling tighter by the minute as Tord’s thighs start to tremble. He’s panting as he rocks against Matt’s tongue, eyes shut in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Matt, your mouth is so good, I’m so close-”

Matt pulls back, a string of saliva following him. He swipes it away with two fingers before easing them into Tord. Tord cries out as Matt starts fucking him on his fingers, replacing his mouth over Tord’s clit and sucking at the bundle of nerves. 

Tord comes with a shout, legs squeezing around Matt’s head. Matt doesn’t relent for a few moments, pressing his fingers in deep to feel Tord clench around him. One particularly precise swipe of his tongue over Tord’s clit sends him arching off the bed with a gasp, pawing at Matt’s head. “Fuck, ‘m done-”

Matt pulls back, pressing a kiss to both of Tord’s thighs. “Okay, okay.”

Tord takes a deep, shuddering breath, lazily grabbing at Matt to try and drag him up. “C’mere.”

Matt chuckles, laying a few more kisses around Tord’s hips before allowing himself to be pulled up, Tord bringing their mouths together sloppily. 

Matt presses his hips against Tord’s as he does so, feeling more than hearing the whine his boyfriend lets out at the contact. Now Tord’s hands have moved from pawing at his shoulders to the zipper of his pants, fumbling with the fabric insistently

Matt pulls back, capturing both of Tord’s hands between his own. “Relax. Tom and Edd are out, we have all the time in the world.

Tord huffs, furrowing his brow. “Just fuck me already.”

Matt lets out a hum, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. He ducks down, pressing a quick kiss to Tord’s lips. “Nope.”

Tord groans, dropping his head back against the mattress. Matt giggles, pulling back and quickly kicking off his trousers before crawling onto the bed, maneuvering Tord to lay back against the pillows. Tord continues to pout, but lets himself be manhandled. 

Matt kneels between his legs, gently stroking up  and down the skin. There are a few scars from their misadventures, or from Tord’s equipment, and Matt’s fingers carefully circle them. 

Tord sighs and holds an arm out, beckoning him in. Matt rolls his eyes but presses against Tord, who wraps his arms around him. Tord kisses along his jaw and down his neck, hands moving to rest at the small of his back.

Matt hums, tilting his head to give Tord full access. Tord moves back up, capturing Matt’s lips with his own. Matt hums into the kiss, letting more of his weight rest on Tord as they lazily makeout. 

Matt gives his hips a slow roll against Tord’s, prompting the other man to pull back, letting out a little puff of air against his lips.

Matt smiles, giving him another slow grind. “Good?” 

Tord nods, hooking his thumbs in Matt’s boxers and work them down. Matt gently bats his hands away and pushes back up, murmuring, “Just grab the lube,” as he kicks his underwear away. 

Tord tosses him the bottle and Matt quickly slicks himself up, watching Tord’s eyes follow his movement. Matt chuckles and runs his lube-slick fingers along Tord’s thigh before pressing in. 

He fingers him slowly, other hand roaming over his skin, tracing freckles and scars or occasionally tweaking a nipple. Tord lets out soft little sounds that get more and more insistent as time goes on. Matt works up to two fingers, scissoring them apart as he ducks down to steal a kiss. 

Tord moves up to meet him, kissing him deep. “C’mon,” he whines, giving Matt a playful kick on the back of one of his thighs.

Matt laughs, and presses his fingers in all the way to the knuckle. Tord groans and clenches down on him. “Alright, alright. Like this?” he asks

Tord nods, and lifts a hand to cup his face. “Want to look at you.” His gaze is half-lidded with affection, but Matt realizes he also looks exhausted. 

He lets out a sympathetic sound, kissing his cheek. “Sure you don't want to rest?”

Tord flops back onto the bed, spread-eagle. “I'll sleep better if you fuck me.”

Matt hums, and inserts a third finger, starting to fuck him faster this time. “Oh, will you?”

Tord gasps and moves a hand to fist in the sheets. “Matt-”

He chuckles, slowly drawing his fingers out. “Okay, I'll stop teasing you.” He lines his dick up and eases in, keeping a close eye on Tord’s expression.

But he never looks anything but pleased, hands coming up around Matt’s shoulders to try and pull him closer. Matt starts thrusting in and out slowly as he works himself up to the hilt. 

Tord is making these little noises that drive him wild, but Matt takes a moment to let him adjust. It’s nearly impossible to sit still while Tord squirms and clenches around him, but it’s well worth it when he pulls nearly all the way out and slowly presses back in, watching Tord’s eyes slip shut in pleasure.

Matt keeps up the slow, deep pace, kissing along Tord’s jaw and neck, down to his shoulders. His breathing starts to pick up, little gasps and cries escaping him as Matt works him up. Matt chuckles, bumping his forehead against Tord’s. “C’mon, let me hear you.”

Tord shakes his head, biting his tongue.

Matt pouts, pressing in deep and rocking their hips together. “Not even to tell me how good I’m doing?” 

Tord gives him a look, and starts to snap, “You’re such a -” when Matt gives a much harder thrust, forcing a loud moan out of him. Tord claps a hand over his mouth, going red as he pants through his fingers. 

Matt continues his harsher movements, gently pulling Tord’s hand away and lacing their fingers together. Tord lets him, and cries out in earnest, free hand coming up to cup Matt’s face. “Fuck, babe, so good,” he groans.

Matt lets out a little hum, ducking down to kiss him again. He can feel himself reaching his peak, so he frees his hand to move down and roll Tord’s clit under the pad of his thumb.

Tord arches against him, legs starting to tremble. “Matt-”

Matt leans down to suck a mark on Tord’s neck, and the hand on his face slides back into his hair, tangling in the fine strands and holding him tight. 

Matt kisses his way up Tord’s neck and around his jaw, placing one on his chin before pulling back. Tord’s eyes peek open as Matt hovers above him, and, fuck. His expression is totally wrecked, pupils blown wide, face flushed a bright pink. His hair is a mess on the pillow and he’s starting to drool from panting and moaning with abandon. 

“So handsome,” Matt purrs. His tone is slightly teasing, but he truly means it. He wishes he could capture this moment, but Tord has made his stance on cameras in bed very clear. 

Tord huffs, eyes falling shut again. “Just- ah- shut up,” he replies, mouth twisting into that little smirk Matt loves. 

He chuckles and pulls Tord in for a deep kiss, picking up the pace with his fingers and his hips as he does so. Tord cries out but the sound is muffled, and he kisses Matt almost desperately as he starts rolling his hips in sync with Matt’s. 

Tord breaks the kiss, but doesn’t pull back as he orgasms. He sucks in a sharp breath that escapes as a low, drawn-out moan as he shudders, legs drawing tight against Matt’s thighs. He goes limp against the bed, letting out gasps as Matt continues to fuck him, the overstimulation rippling through him.

It only takes a few moments before Matt is quickly following suit, pressing in to the base as he comes. Tord lets out a groan, and fumbles for one of Matt’s hands. Matt lets out a breathless chuckle and obliges, wrapping his fingers around Tord’s. 

Tord gives him a tired little tug, and Matt flops on top of him, driving the breath out of the shorter man. “I hate you,” he wheezes. 

“You love me!” Matt chimes back. 

Tord shoots him a crooked smile. “Maybe. You could’ve at least pulled out, I can’t be bothered to shower.”

Matt lets out a hum, resting his chin on Tord’s shoulder. “Still would’ve made you shower, love.”

Tord yawns. “Not happening. Unless you want to carry me, then-”

Suddenly the weight and warmth of his boyfriend is gone, and before he can even react, two arms are scooping him up from the bed.

He lets out a squawk, arms flailing gracelessly. “Matt! Helvete- put me down, you-”

Their mingling laughter and shouting fills the house as they make their teetering, floundering way to the bathroom. 

Yeah, definitely better than a double date. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is mlrrormlrror! hit me up, request something, or just lurk and enjoy my top-notch content.


End file.
